


Vid: Soldier

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Soldier keep on marchin' onHead down till the work is doneWaiting on the morning sunSoldier keep on marching on- Soldier, by Fleurie





	Vid: Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago and finally got around to finishing it. A tribute to our heroes and the cost they pay for their heroism.

**Music** : Soldier, by Fleurie (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32W3J7XaNH8))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_soldier.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 193mb)

 **Voiceover** (Steve Rogers):  
The price of freedom is high.  
It always has been.

They say we won.  
They didn't say what we lost.


End file.
